Question: Ashley did 15 fewer squats than Umaima at night. Umaima did 19 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Answer: Umaima did 19 squats, and Ashley did 15 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 15$ squats. She did $19 - 15 = 4$ squats.